Hermione Granger, Girl Who Lived
by jeweltheif500
Summary: New Year's Eve, 1981. A small child played with a small stuffed toy, a cat named Crooky. Her mother watched while her father read the paper in the next room. The family's domestic bliss was suddenly interrupted by none other than Lord Voldemort.


**HERMIONE GRANGER: GIRL WHO LIVED**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to all the lawyers out there, ready to take JK's case, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'D BE ME YOU WOULD BE HOUNDING!**

I giggled. My kitty toy was so funny, he could talk and everything! I swung Crooky around so he could see the kitchen, Mommy, and Daddy in the next room. His long legs went everywhere!

The kitchen TV flickered. I looked up. Mama had changed the channel to a big, bright, yellow box with letters and numbers in it. I couldn't read yet, but I planned to start soon.

"Look, Hermione, it's almost 1982!" She pointed to the screen. "Only another minute!"

"Yay! Wait, what did you say, Crooky? ... Mama, can I have a bowl of milk?"

"Whatever for, honey?"

"Crooky wants some."

Mama chuckled. I wondered why, it was a completely good reason. Mama got my milk anyways.

I put Crooky's face into the bowl so he could drink. He came out sopping wet! Crooky is such a messy eater. I laughed. Just then, a bell came from the TV. Fireworks danced all over the screen. Cool! Mama blew a horn and everyone, including Daddy, cheered. He must've been watching, too!

I heard a knock and looked up. Daddy stood at the door, his back to me. Crooky slowly slipped from my hand. A man stood there. You could see a bit of stick in his hand. I wondered what that was for.

"Hello," said the man. He had pale, greenish skin and red eyes. What a funny mask!

"Hello, can I help you?" Daddy asked.

"Of course, but I don't think you'll like it. You see, I would like to torture and kill you. Unfortunately, I will have to restrain you to accomplish that. I fear you'll struggle. _Incarcerous._" The man waved his stick, and ropes appeared. They tied around Daddy, and he screamed. So did Mama. I wondered what was wrong. But then I understood: it was a funny show, just for me! I giggled, but Mama shushed me. The man spoke again. "Wonderful, now you're tied up, I can torture you. _Crucio._" Mama tried to run towards the man, but fell over as if she'd bumped into a wall. Mama got up and tried again, but the same thing happened. So she raced back to me and stood there protectively, crying in 'despration,' "Help! Someone!" This was so fun, even Mama was playing!

The man spoke again. "Oh, did that hurt, sir? I'm sorry- actually, I'm not. But this will make it go away. _Avada Kedavra_!" Daddy fell over, playing dead. Mama screamed and picked me up.

Mama ran upstairs with me. She picked up the phone and pressed some buttons. The man came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hello. I need to kill that kid in your arms. Hand her over, or _you_ will die, too." Mama whipped around and screamed. Again. I wondered wether the neighbors could hear, before remembering that we'd moved to the country not long ago. She dropped me in my crib and turned to face the man.

"Never! You will _never_ kill my baby!" Mama tried to punch the man, but hit something a little bit away. She winced, but didn't scream again. You could tell Mama was doing a good job, because she was even pretending to shake in fear!

"Yes, I will. But you can choose to step aside, and let me kill her. Your life will be spared. Better one than none, hm?"

"No. She will not die, especially while I run away!"

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasy, but she will. Now, though, I am not as merciful._ Avada Kedavra_!" Mama slumped down. I wondered why no one was jumping up and laughing. But my thoughts turned when the man faced me. He smiled, and pointed his stick at me and whispered something. A green light shot out of it and hit me in the cheek. It hurt! But I didn't miss the light bounding off me and hitting the man.

_**Well, I had this idea in a dream... and I haven't seen any other stories like it... so, here goes! So, please review... please... By the way, I think (canon) Hermione's perfect song would be **__**Lucky,**__** by Jason Mraz. :D And finally, thanks a bunch to Chris, my beta!**_


End file.
